trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Czat "rakofisko"
Miałem napisać artykuł o nastolatkach, którzy sobie na internecie czatowali i to ich zabiło. Zgon stwierdzono w różnych częściach Azji... Kurwa, to znaczy się Rosji... No nie, znaczy się... Zgon stwierdzono w różnych częściach Polski w tym samym czasie! O kurwa, zbiorowe samobójstwo XDDDDD kisnę. Poniesiony został przed komputerami, bo wiecie.. Komputery w takich creepypastach to szatan i zło... Także ten tego... Nikt by o tym się nie dowiedział, że te śmierci są ze sobą do jasnej anielki powiązane gdyby nie pewna loszka 5/10 która jako jedyna przeżyła. No wiecie jak się kurwa uchroniła? Wylogowała się, zanim było za późno (przynajmniej miała sprawny mózg, w przeciwieństwie do tych idiotów) Szczerze mówiąc, to pewnie jakaś banda idiotów którzy postanowili popełnić grupowe samobójstwo bo się w tym lubują. A życie jest bardziej bolesne od śmierci... Serio, miałem taką sprawę. No, zapytaj się wujka kolegi mojego kuzyna to ci potwierdzi. Dziewczyna która przeżyła, była niedostępna. No nic, i tak była brzydka. Nie chciała podawać żadnych informacji. Dowiedziałem się tylko, że to grupka znajomych która wchodziła na swój własny czat i gadała ze sobą. Nie był to jakiś mIRC (a co to takiego), ale coś takiego jak IRC. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. To była grupka ludzi która lubiła swoje towarzystwo, znali się od kilku lat. Była ich jakaś dziesiątka. Dwójka pozostałych nie wchodziła od jakiś 2 dni. Poznali się w necie, potem spotkali w prawdziwym życiu i od tego czasu są jakąś tam parą... Już ziewam, przejdźmy dalej. blablbalblablablablablabalbalbablablabla przejdźmy dalej. Nie mogłem wydobyć logu czatu, ale kurwa jakoś go zdobyłem. Po przeczytaniu go, odmówiłem napisania artykułu. Chyba rzucę te robotę. CZYTACIE TO NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ!!! *klamka has joined #rakofisko widziałam jak waliłeś konia, nie wykrencaj siem XDDDDD klameczkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111 dobre skończ czapko, nawet nie prubuj gadać na temat tego pornosa kturego oglondałem ;[ Klaaklamakakakmvlkamvlakgoerkawopgerkgpoae KLAMKA!!!!!!!!! <3 zakochałeś się w niej czy co??? nie, po prostu zawsze sie tak podniecam kiedy wchodzi na czat Klamka :O, coś dawno cie nie było (: *Stefan has quit *Stefan has joined #rakofisko ja pierdole, jeszcze raz mnie wywali to... *Stefan has quit :| *Stefan has joined #rakofisko KURWAAAAAAAAAAAA Klamka siemaa no i znuw cihocho, klam co tam :| nie było cie z 2 dni tłumacz sie hahahahahhahaha No właśnie, ja sobie włosy (nie powiem jakie) rwałem i chce wytłumaczenia Jacka też długo nie było pokłuciliście się psiaki? <3 właśnie klam nas olewaaaaaaaaaaa *alejanie has quit musze siku nie wiem co z jackiem jak to? pokłóciliście się? niewidzialam go od miesiac....aa.a coś piłaś? xD bo widze że pijana może go wypierdoliłaś przez okno, nwm różne rzeczy dzieją się przez alkohol Stefan, kurwa. Mógłbyś przestać żarować? żarować? co ty kurwa piszesz *alejanie has joined #rakofisko jj, dużaaaaaaa kupa była jak bardzo duża? no tak duża że aż mi kibel zapchało mraaaauuuu, aż się podnieciłem <3 co kurwa? nwm, co ja właśnie napisałem klam <3333333333333 dobra klamko, bez chichrania się tu, robicie jackiem z nas jaja? ;p nie podoba mi się to niech mi prześle nagie fotki, ile można czekać jeśli próbuwałeś rozluźnić atmosferę to ci sie nie udało nie, tak tylko pytam . kropka nienawiści co za kropka nienawiści! ??? kupa Dobra klamka mów o co cho bo zaraz lece a przez ciebie nie zasne no to chodź do mnie to próba uwodzenia mnie? spadaj odemnie :< no wjenc vbylismy w takim domku mwoliam co rze puiejdziemy ten opuszczony? kurwa wyprzedził mnie skubany tak i co? napadł na was jakiś pedofil? <3 kurwa stefan powaga, to poważna sprawa boże, opuszczone domy mnie taaak podniecają, że jakbym tam był to bym popuścił w gacie chyba kurwa, co ty piszesz zmieniasz sobie fetysze jak skarpetki pfu, napisałem podniecają a chciałem napisać że mnie przerażają pierdolona autokorekta *loszka has joined #rakowisko loszka <3 losia <3 lola <3 hejo :3 cześć co tam? klamka coś tam pierdzieli na temat jakiegoś domu, ale dogadać sie z nią nie umiemy taka tajemnicza może zaraz pierdolnie nam takie ghost story że aż się popłaczemy ze strachu a może opowiem wam kawał o murzynach Stefan, ty rasisto. zaraz ci dam bana jeśli sie nie ogarniesz <: penis napisałem to penisem! penis :| że co kurwa? ... o nie, co ja napisałam ale nie wywalajcie stefana, przynajmniej on jest śmieszny aha no co jest z tą klamką pewnie poszła się wysrać i puszcza pewnie takiego kloca jak ja :D *dywan has joined #rakofisko Dyyy Waaan!!! wreszcie cię odnaleźliśmy! ale dywana nie było TYLKO 1 dzień XDDDD cze, raki hejo ct dobrze wszystko hę? klamka jest? a myślałem że martwa teraz pewnie trzepie takiego kloca że hohoohoho kurwa stefan poszlismy tam wie czorem z latakermi w telefo nie strasznuie chcxuicał zobaczyć tendom ja jestem przedciez taka stracfhwliwa żehuj i poszlismy we duwjeke . i kurwa nie doweidcie sie co sie stalo ciag dalszy nastąpi dobra ku rwa rza turje wien c posdyprzatal te gru zy i ro zlozyl koc i wino chelb czosnkowy i nawt skol;owal przejnonsny odtwarzacz muzyki. bajka. miod. ale szczegolow nie powiem dami sie domyslice uuuuuuuuuu, pozjadam wasze siusiaki!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDD jakie romantyczne <3 no, piknik w miejscu gdzie są przecież gęste pajęczyny, duchy... no takie romantyczne kurwa też tak zrobie czapce <3 po tym co stefan napisal, raczej nie chce w oglple to nagle zacvzelismy uopwaciac s ek s i no nagle zobaczylismy czy is cien a to byl cien i si e smial ktos zobaczlyi smy twarz wyl galdal jak tomasz lis ale to pbyl jednajk janusz ktury wi e dzial o t ej tajn ej ran dce i ja Cek by lw kurwio ny rze on na s nagr y wal no i janusz spier do lił z meijsca dzi kiego s e k su dobra, to ja nie zasne ale z ciebie bolidupa janie... sam byś się posrał O MÓJ BOŻE O____________O <333 TO NA PEWNO BYŁY SZATANY XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD N OI CO JESZCZE? MOŻE HIPERREALISTYCZNA KREW????? dobra klam ciśnij dalej scenariusz tego niemieckiego pornola bo mi się nudzi przysięgam Stefan.. na mamusię czy tatusia? <3 ale ja nie mam taty... kurwo, zmarł mi no wuiec poweidzial mi "darmowe dolewki w kfc, zapierdalamy tam" że co ??? kurwa no wiec powiedzial mi "wspie rldamay stad" przestraszona nienazarty i o dporwadzil mnie do domu pote m jak tam przyszlam to nie bylo kcoyka nic nie bylo nie moglam sie do neigo dodzwonic w ogole zaginal i chuj O_o Ooo, znalazłem właśnie taki fajny żart o blondynce. Wkleić go tutaj? Ale.. jak to zniknął? spierdolił gdzie? gdzieś boże, boje sie nie zasne może uciekł gdzieś by przemyśleć życie? nwm, nie mam czasu na rozkminy bo głodny jestem jakie straszne ;-; nie zasne w nocy. współczuje klam, C: *Jacek joined #rakofisko JACEK WTFFFFFFF o ja pierdole wejioatgwrjaiorgjowai4 JACEK loszka, co to miało znaczyć? nie wiedziałam co napisać co? 10 Opowiedziałbym żart o żydach, ale boje się że go spalę kurwa stefan lol co JACEK GDZIE TY JESTEŚ pewnie to jakiś żart, Stefan... tak bo ja kurwa umiem takie rzeczy odpierdalać 9 uczmy się liczyć <3 co się tu dzieje !? nie wiem 8 o ja pierdolę co Jacek nie ma adresu IP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! więcej wykrzykników się nie dało? 8 kurwa, pomylił się. drugi raz ta sama liczba 8 taaa 7 spierdalajcie ok *loszka has quit czuje że umieram ludzie! hmm? Czemu nie wyjdziemy z tego czatu? to byłoby za proste XDDDDDDDDD 6 zadzwonił telefon mama Jacka on nie żyje nie żyje kurwa nie żyje co ;-; nie mogę wyłączyć czatu no dziękuje bardzo ja też i ja może odłączcie zasilanie od komputera? nie, to byłoby za proste :| ale czym jest zasilanie? nie mogę wyłączyć kompa 5 4 kurwa, wolniej hahahahhahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahaha z czego ty się kurwa śmiejesz a nic, zauważyłam tylko taki jeden żart o żydach aha 3 o nie, mam mokro w gaciach ja też jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni <3 2 neioagkrejkaogijeroiajg ja pałacze i nic nie widze mam mokro w oczach a ja w gaciach i co i wszystko widze aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rany to jakiś wirus nie wygląda mi na wirusa 1 zw, ktoś puka BOŻE CO TO JEST ja pierdole KTOŚ JEST W POKOJU CO TO KURWA JEST Chcecie usłyszeć taki fajny żart o żydach? *dywan has quit *czapka has quit *ziemniak has quit *papierosik has quit *alejanie has quit *Stefan has quit *klamka has quit No wiedziałem że mi śmierdzi spod pachy, ale żeby to czuć jeszcze przez internet? Halo? jest tu ktoś? :| *Jacek has quit Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę!